1980 Sweden national ice hockey team
First round - Blue Division All times are local (UTC-5). | team2 = | score = 2 – 2 | periods = (1–0, 0–1, 1–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 2 – 2 | goals1 = Andersson (Molin, Lundqvist) - 11:04 T. Eriksson (Lückner) - 44:45 | goals2 = 39:32 - Silk (Ramsey, Johnson) 59:33 - Baker (Pavelich, Schneider) | official = Dombrovski | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 36 | shots2 = 29 }} | team2 = | score = 0 – 8 | periods = (0–3, 0–4, 0–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 0 – 3 0 – 4 0 – 5 0 – 6 0 – 7 0 – 8 | goals1 = | goals2 = 00:40 - Åhlberg (Näslund) 05:59 - Lundqvist (Samuelsson, Berglund) 07:42 - J. Eriksson (Waltin) 21:50 - T. Eriksson (Söderström, Molin) (PP) 28:05 - Molin 32:31 - Molin (Berglund) 37:17 - Lundholm (H. Eriksson) 50:18 - Jonsson (Holmgren) | official = Karl-Gustav Kaisla | stadium = Olympic Arena, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 26 | penalties2 = 15 | shots1 = 19 | shots2 = 44 }} | team2 = | score = 5 – 2 | periods = (1–0, 4–1, 0–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 3 – 0 4 – 0 5 – 0 5 – 1 5 – 2 | goals1 = Berglund (Molin, Lundqvist) - 09:52 Näslund (Åhlberg) - 26:50 Lundqvist (Berglund, Samuelsson) - 28:35 Söderström (Åhlberg) - 32:36 Söderström (H. Eriksson) (PP) - 36:03 | goals2 = 37:06 - Egen (Truntschka) 56:43 - Reil (SH) | official = Dombrovski | stadium = Olympic Arena, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 24 | penalties2 = 31 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 25 }} | team2 = | score = 1 – 7 | periods = (0–2, 0–4, 1–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 0 – 3 0 – 4 0 – 5 0 – 6 0 – 7 1 – 7 | goals1 = Abrahamsen (Molberg, Foyn) - 51:08 | goals2 = 14:03 - Åhlberg (Näslund) 16:20 - Åhlberg (Näslund, Holmgren) 23:48 - Åhlberg (Jonsson) (PP) 34:08 - Lundqvist (Lückner, Molin) 36:40 - Norberg (H. Eriksson, Waltin) 37:09 - Andersson (Lundqvist, Molin) 43:24 - Näslund (Åhlberg, Weinstock) (PP) | official = Vladimir Šubrt | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 12 | shots2 = 43 }} | team2 = | score = 2 – 4 | periods = (0–2, 0–1, 2–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 0 – 3 1 – 3 1 – 4 2 – 4 | goals1 = Nový (Pouzar) - 52:05 Pouzar (Nový, Kadlec) (PP) - 59:22 | goals2 = 09:18 - Åhlberg (Näslund, Holmgren) (PP) 10:55 - Holmgren (Näslund, Weinstock) 36:02 - Näslund (Söderström) (PP) 57:00 - Lundqvist (Näslund, Jonsson) | official = Karl-Gustav Kaisla | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 43 | shots2 = 26 }} Final round The top two teams from each group play the top two teams from the other group once. Points from previous games against their own group carry over, excluding teams who failed to make the medal round. | team2 = | score = 3 – 3 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 1–2) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 2 – 1 2 – 2 2 – 3 3 – 3 | goals1 = Leinonen (Porvari, Kiimalainen) - 03:00 Porvari (Eloranta) - 27:06 Leinonen (Porvari) - 47:59 | goals2 = 30:25 - Weinstock 45:24 - Jonsson (Åhlberg, Holmgren) 46:14 - Waltin (Norberg) | official = Neagles | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 25 | shots2 = 30 }} | team2 = | score = 2 – 9 | periods = (0–4, 0–5, 2–0) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 0 – 3 0 – 4 0 – 5 0 – 6 0 – 7 0 – 8 0 – 9 1 – 9 2 – 9 | goals1 = Åhlberg (Weinstock, Holmgren) - 49:17 Holmgren (Näslund) - 54:21 | goals2 = 00:36 - Petrov (Kharlamov) 05:52 - Makarov (A. Golikov) 10:31 - Maltsev (Bilyaletdinov, Pervukhin) 17:38 - Mikhailov (Kharlamov, Pervukhin) 20:33 - Vasiliev 27:18 - Krutov (Pervukhin) 28:14 - Skvortsov (Balderis, Pervukhin) 34:51 - Zhluktov (Balderis, Skvortsov) 35:02 - Fetisov | official = Haley | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 26 | shots2 = 28 }} Carried over group match: * Sweden 2–2 USA *'Team Roster' *Pelle Lindbergh *WIlliam Lövquist *Sture Andersson *Jan Eriksson *Thomas Eriksson *Tomas Jonsson *Tommy Samuelsson *Mats Waltin *Ulf Weinstock *Bo Berglund *Håkan Eriksson *Leif Holmgren *Bengt Lundholm *Per Lundqvist *Harald Lückner *Lars Molin *Lennart Norberg *Mats Näslund *Dan Söderström *Mats Åhlberg *'Head Coach': Tommy Sandlin Category:1980 in hockey Category:National team seasons